


白天不懂夜的黑（PWP）

by Lizi_Lake



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Lake/pseuds/Lizi_Lake
Summary: OOC，ABO，超人中魔法分裂成了两个，蝙蝠侠也裂了





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，ABO，超人中魔法分裂成了两个，蝙蝠侠也裂了

布鲁斯将右腿从左腿上挪下来，手指在大腿上敲了又敲。过了一会儿，他又将左腿搭在了右腿上，瞄着电视的眼神愈发的不满，脸色臭得跟蝙蝠侠一样。  
卡尔飘过来递给他一杯冰淇淋拿铁的时候他的脸色都没有丁点儿的缓和。  
“你在生什么气，布鲁斯？”卡尔坐到了他身侧，嘴角沾着冰淇淋凉凉的甜味。布鲁斯偏头的时候卡尔凑上来亲了一下他的嘴角，把嘴角那丝凉气融化在了两人之间。布鲁斯环住了卡尔的腰，忍不住在他退开的时候伸舌舔了舔嘴唇上沾染的甜味，那股人造的香甜里还混杂着丝丝缕缕Omega天然的体香，掩藏在那丝凉意里顺着唇舌攀爬入喉。布鲁斯闻过那味道无数次，无数次他都为此着迷。  
他亲吻卡尔裸露在自己唇边的那一截白白净净的脖颈，在若有若无的浅淡香气的熏陶中却仍未忘记让自己生气的另一位Omega。  
“已经十一点半了。”布鲁斯说，“克拉克还没有回来。”  
卡尔在他背后将杯中的拿铁一饮而尽。“哦，别担心。”卡尔说，“蝙蝠侠不也没回来。”  
“你是说他们背着我们偷情去了？”  
卡尔呆了一下，旋即瞪了布鲁斯一眼：“正经些，布鲁斯。”  
“可是宝贝，”布鲁斯不无遗憾的道，“我们约好的四人行因为两个不守时的家伙而泡汤了。”  
卡尔侧过身将杯子平稳的放到前面的桌上，回过头时脸色毫无变化。“我们什么时候约好了？”他好奇的问道。  
卡尔的反应不在预料之中，但油嘴滑舌的花花公子并没有停顿下来揣测氪星人的反应意味着什么。他笑着牵起卡尔的手：“我以为我们心照不宣。”他亲吻Omega白嫩的指尖，语调婉转顺着卡尔的肌肤向上攀爬，“这机会多么难得？别告诉我你们就没想过借此机会来一场火辣到让人终身难忘的性爱。”  
卡尔眨了眨眼睛，捧起布鲁斯的脸在他眼角落下一个软绵的亲吻。就在布鲁斯为此心猿意马企图开始今晚的夜生活时，卡尔却说：“抱歉布鲁斯，没想过。“这无疑有点败坏兴致。  
布鲁斯抓住卡尔从脸旁撤走的手指，蔚蓝的眼眸在他面白的脸上游走。他当然看出来了卡尔的兴致不高，但这或许不仅仅是因为今日兴致不高的原因。  
布鲁斯张了张口，还未吐出什么让人面红耳赤的话来就被手上突如其来的一股巨力给打断了，再回神时，布鲁斯已腾在了半空之中——卡尔将他抱了起来。  
卡尔：“虽然我没什么兴趣。”他皱了皱眉，又笑了笑，“但我仍然可以满足你布鲁斯，直到他们回来。”  
他们向楼上飞去，扯着衣服倒在了柔软的大床上。而与此同时，在距离韦恩宅邸数百里之外的哥谭市区内的某一角落里，戴着眼镜一看就不是哥谭人的小记者被人狠狠推了一把，往前昏头昏脑的冲了几步没刹住车一头在湿冷又坚硬的墙壁上狠狠撞了个头昏眼花。  
当痛呼声从嘴里响起的时候，还有几道不属于克拉克的呻吟声歪七倒八的从地上传来。  
蝙蝠侠跨过脚边扭来扭去的几个人体往前几步走到克拉克跟前大手抓下对方捂着额头的手，眼瞧着那光滑白皙的额头便红了一片。  
他抿了抿唇，却又一言不发，拉过Omega的腰身搂在怀里后射出抓钩枪唰的便带着人没了影。  
“我觉得你可以温柔一点，”克拉克缩在Alpha的怀里捂着额头抱怨，“我现在真的很疼。”  
“那你就该早一点联系我们其中之一来接你，而不是大晚上一个人在外面乱晃然后被人围在墙角。”蝙蝠侠毫无悔意的回道。  
克拉克咬了咬舌尖，“我是……”他的辩解被蝙蝠侠吞没在唇齿之间，钩爪绳索带着他们降落在一栋楼顶之上，克拉克被抵在了天台上一处凸出的墙面上。  
“等等，”克拉克从他嘴中挣扎着挪出自己的嘴来，惊叫了一声，“你在巡逻！”  
“如果你早点到家，”蝙蝠侠拉开了他的西装扣子，“我就不会出现在这里了。”  
克拉克可怜兮兮的抓住自己惨遭不测的外套，眼镜下的蓝眼睛瞪得浑圆：“什么意思？”  
蝙蝠侠摘掉了那层隔在两人之间的眼镜，又凑上去细细的亲吻。克拉克不得不闭上眼睛，感受到Alpha唇舌的温湿在自己的眼廓上游走，他忍不住抓紧了对方垂下的披风，张嘴却还想再追问点什么：“B……”但紧接着他闻到了一股十分熟悉的味道，那像是喜马拉雅山脉开阔平原带上朦胧而寒冽的冷意，交杂着刀锋的腥冷、血和硝烟以及细不可闻的罂粟花香。克拉克闻过无数次Alpha信息素的味道，他曾被它们包围、掠夺、侵占，他熟悉它们每一分层的味道。它们之中少了一点儿属于他的味道。  
克拉克在Alpha包裹的气息里不禁有点腿软，在开口说什么之前他感到一股暖流从自己身体里流了出去，黏糊糊的打湿了贴身的内裤。  
拉奥啊。  
克拉克恨死被Alpha信息素牵连起情欲的身体了，他本可以控制的，但现在不行了。他呻吟了一声，Omega信息素因为阻断剂而没有响应Alpha的邀请从信息腺内喷薄而出，但他的身体已经起了反应。  
“别在这儿…”被环抱着亲吻颈脖性腺的Omega最后只能这样要求道。被取下眼镜后的视野并没有模糊，克拉克并不是真的近视，他仍然能看清近在咫尺的蝙蝠侠黑色装甲上的纹路，他能看清他曲起手臂上伸拉隆起的肌肉，他的双手能感觉到蝙蝠战衣下Alpha常年锻炼的胸肌、腹肌和紧绷结实的大腿。  
天呐。克拉克在蝙蝠侠扣住自己的双手探到腿间那半勃的粗大时想，管他在哪呢，不先和自己这么辣的Alpha来上一炮简直对不起自己。  
他追逐着去和Alpha接吻，手上则娴熟的卸下了蝙蝠侠裆部的装甲，双手握住了那根他无比熟悉的阴茎。蝙蝠侠喘了一口，探下的手指轻轻一勾一拉便解开了Omega的皮带。他没有褪去Omega身上的衣物，仅仅只是解开了西装和衬衣的纽扣，露出一星半点儿光滑细腻的肌肤让他爱抚挑逗。他从皮带边缘探进去，皮质的手套贴着肌肤冰凉而粗糙，克拉克忍不住哆嗦了一下。  
那手指轻抚过Omega身前挺立的阴茎，玩弄底端的球体，在被对方报复性的捏揉过自己的睾丸时指尖顺着会阴穿过两腿之间直抵那潮湿的穴口之外。  
克拉克被他在下身的动作刮得腿软，会阴发红跳动，后穴翕张着流淌出又一股腥咸的液体渴求Alpha进一步的动作。  
但蝙蝠侠却停在了外面。指尖若有似无的在那穴口外徘徊，横贯整个会阴的手掌粗暴的曲起抓揉，让克拉克尖叫着绷直了脚尖，握着Alpha性器的手下意识的收紧了。  
“…放松点，克拉克。”蝙蝠侠拉开克拉克的手按到身侧，前倾的时候火热的性具从微微下拉开的裤缝间探了进去。  
克拉克不禁夹紧了腿感受到那根火热的东西像一根烧红的铁棍一样紧贴着自己的会阴爬了过去，顶端膨胀的伞头抵在了后穴之外。  
克拉克急促的喘着气，为着接下来的贯穿而紧张的期待着。  
“要我进去吗？”Alpha竟然还有闲心挑逗自己紧张的Omega。  
克拉克动了动夹紧的腿部，只觉得被性器横贯的地方都被烧得火辣辣的疼痛。他恨恨的咬了一口Alpha的下颚，抱住了对方的肩膀。  
“进、……啊啊……”克拉克昂起了头，因着那突然往前冲进的性器而高昂尖叫。  
“嘘——”蝙蝠侠咬着他耳垂的软肉道，“这儿可是居民楼。”  
克拉克的双腿被未脱下的裤子紧缚着，不能将腿张开来迎接Alpha的贯穿，那粗大却不管不顾的挤开他的肉壁冲进狭窄深处，又很快自顾自的抽动起来。  
“等……”克拉克抓着蝙蝠侠的肩膀惊叫出声，“B……裤子…啊……脱……”  
被叫到的人没有多余的反应，他按住克拉克的腰向自己压进，抵在人胯间快速又不近人情的顶弄。克拉克掌着他的肩膀借力，踢动双腿想要将人挪开点商量一下脱一下裤子，但被他的小动作惹烦的蝙蝠侠却将人乱动的手扯下来狠狠一扣，下身换了个角度用力往前一顶。  
克拉克尖叫了一声彻底软了腿，那家伙竟然一声不吭的直接撞进了他的生殖腔。克拉克骂人的心情都有了，但蝙蝠侠急风骤雨的进攻让他头昏脑胀得一句话也说不出来。  
体内娇嫩的器官被Alpha毫不怜惜的撞进撞出很快被摩擦得又红又肿，克拉克又叫又骂又哀求直到声音都有点哑了也没让人稍稍停下一些。  
极速上升的快感让Omega迷迷糊糊的沉溺进性欲之中，但别扭又难过的姿势却又能好死不死的牵拉着他的一抹神智。克拉克一边被操得很爽一边却又觉得浑身不舒坦。他不知道这是不是对方对他晚回家又不打电话喊人接的惩罚，克拉克模模糊糊的想到。可这又不能怪他啊，是卡尔不愿意用超级速度赶稿以至于他加班加到深夜手机还自己没电关机的，关他什么事了。  
克拉克抽了抽鼻子，委屈和杂着不被体贴的性爱化作泪水从眼角流了出来。  
Alpha相当温柔的吻去那一点咸湿，但那泉眼却没有丝毫停止的意思。但对方并没有多想，他以为那只是克拉克在情爱中自然流淌的生理性泪水。  
他低头噬咬克拉克起伏的喉结，在冲刺射精的关头里一口咬在了Omega颈后发烫的性腺之上。  
当这场情事结束的时候，克拉克的委屈劲儿也过去了。他埋在蝙蝠侠的肩膀里一声不吭，由着男人将衣物给他拉好将他横抱而起。  
“回家了。”蝙蝠侠蹭了蹭克拉克泪糊糊的脸，低声细语的说道。  
克拉克缩在他怀里红着眼眶一句话也没说。蝙蝠侠只以为他累了。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

克拉克忍着腿间黏糊糊的感觉推开主卧的门时，怎么也没想到里面是这样一副情形。  
呻吟声并不大——他也不知道是不是韦恩宅隔音太好，反正他只在开门的时候才听到了两个人交缠的呻吟声、肉体拍打的响声，还有什么？克拉克回手猛的后退企图关上门——还有扑面而来堪称呛鼻的AO混杂的味道，以及床上两个人同时向他望来的眼神。  
拉奥啊。克拉克还没惊呼出心里万般复杂凝聚出的句子，就被身后猛的一股大力推的往前冲开了还没关上的门。他趔趄几步即没有倒下去也没有冲到床上，于是身后那股力又推了他一把，成功将人推撞到了躺在床上的布鲁斯胸膛上。  
他一定要找个机会报复布鲁斯。被强势镇压的小记者在身不由己被扒下了衣裳的时候想到。  
“够了！”克拉克挣扎起来——他已经被空气中肆意扩散的信息素催得腿软了，但他还是挣扎了起来。但骑坐在布鲁斯胯上的卡尔心情很好的一掌按住了他的后腰，于是他便再不能动弹了。  
“你们回来了。”卡尔的屁股里还含着布鲁斯勃发的性器，已经射进去过的精液混合肠液湿答答的黏糊在二人腿间。他浑身赤裸洁白，情欲使他的肌肤变得红润而富有光泽，他一手掌住了克拉克，后进来的蝙蝠侠则脱掉了战衣凑上去与他接吻。  
可怜克拉克被按在布鲁斯身上撑不起腰来，瞪着眼睛和布鲁斯大眼瞪小眼。空气中弥漫着情欲的信息素在逐渐将尚还清醒的Omega捕获，他喘了口气，打了激灵。  
韦恩总裁忍不住笑出了声，抬手摘了小记者歪歪扭扭的眼镜，按下他的头轻轻给了个吻当作安慰。双手下滑碰到小记者两团又软又圆的屁股时握着狠狠揉了两把，同时摸到一手湿滑。  
“嘿亲爱的，”布鲁斯咬了咬他的下唇，“你被谁开苞了？”  
克拉克被男人温柔的吻捕获，晕晕乎乎的彻底软了下来，连卡尔的手什么时候离开了自己的腰部都不知道。他在听到布鲁斯故作姿态的询问时反咬回去叼着他的下唇碾磨。“你们都好烦！”他嘟囔着，身体开始因着房间里弥漫的热气、情爱和AO信息素而沸腾。蝙蝠侠已经抱着卡尔滚到了床的另一边，呻吟声和比开门时更激烈的拍打声响了起来。他们的信息素开始交缠，克拉克后知后觉的想到蝙蝠侠身上那旷远的冰气其实是从卡尔身上汲取而来。克拉克偷偷瞥过一眼，在看到蝙蝠侠按着卡尔激烈的耸动腰部和卡尔敞开的大腿时浑身燥热了起来。阻断剂在大范围而又浓郁的信息素刺激下开始失效，属于克拉克的信息素开始星星点点的冒出了头，但谁都还没有闻见。  
“拉奥啊。”他回过头又忍不住长长的叹息了一声——这对没有丢掉人类羞耻心的克拉克而言还是太刺激了！  
布鲁斯也向传出声响的那边看了一眼，随后移回了目光。他翻身将小记者压到身下，略带着点不知是真是假的不满抱怨道：“好吧，你带回来的男人直接抢走了我的宝贝，只有拿他的宝贝来赔偿我的损失了。”  
克拉克捂住了脸，他现在一句话都不想说了。布鲁斯在空隙里亲吻他的唇，下滑到颈脖停顿在克拉克加速跳动的心脏之上，同时他拉开克拉克早已放弃抵抗后却紧张绷紧的双腿，在上一场未完成的情事里硬挺的阴茎逼开了流淌着精液的小穴，一滑到底。  
克拉克惊喘了一声，夹紧了布鲁斯的腰。  
他开始动起来，借着充盈的液体在克拉克的后穴里畅行无阻，一深一浅的开疆扩土。他撞到兴奋鼓起的前列腺，他往深又试探的敲打起生殖腔的门口。  
克拉克被男人的信息素缓慢的包裹，他闻到那一股浓郁而微苦的晚香玉。他的苦涩和清凉刺激着克拉克的信息腺，在交织的大网中引诱Omega喷薄出他所期待的甜香。而阻断剂终于不再能隔断他们的链接了。克拉克呻吟着，在被第二次叩开宫门潮吹的时候终于释放出了体内堆积已久的信息素。  
那是柠檬与木香混合的阳光气息，他宁静而布满灰尘，脚踏实地蜷缩在旷达的土地之上。身为卡尔·艾尔时隐藏在其下的凉气褪去了，布鲁斯抵在他颈部旁边便只闻到堪萨斯玉米成长时的暖意。  
他抬起头，在克拉克追逐着用信息素和他缠绵的时候从扩散的四个人的味道中又准确的闻到卡尔与克拉克融合后到味道，那曾是最熟悉的味道，是克拉克真实的味道。他同时闻到空气中同样融合成一股的，另外一道属于Alpha的味道。  
他们有四个人在床上颠来倒去，信息素却顽强而固执的告诉他，这儿只有两个人。  
这可真是相当有趣。  
布鲁斯从绞紧的又将喷出潮湿暖液的巢穴里抽出，又狠狠的跌撞进去，在克拉克失声尖叫的时候噬咬眼前颤抖的胸乳，害得Omega在他身下细细的啜泣呻吟。  
“蝙蝠侠之前操透了你的生殖腔，是吗克拉克？”他又不怀好意的开始问道，他在那细嫩又敏感的腔口处反复碾磨，在克拉克忍不住抓住他的肩膀时加速在腔道内大开大合的进进出出，“他操得你爽吗？有没有我技术好？”  
克拉克已经听不太清他在说什么了，他左脑面粉右脑清水，被布鲁斯这么狠狠的捣腾搅拌，早已混合成了一堆浆糊。他只能抓住在朦胧眼界里闪过的胳膊，发出一声又一声被捣在弱点处的尖叫与呻吟。  
体液在向外滑出，又有什么东西在他体内炸开，刺激伴随着粉身碎骨似的快感让他哆嗦着锁紧身体，在满世界迷蒙和让人头脑昏眩的清热渐渐凝固下来时，他才发现布鲁斯已经结束了这场性事。  
他正在朝他微笑：“你最后叫得可真好听，宝贝。”  
克拉克茫然的躺在床上喘气，在稍稍回神时疲惫的抬起手盖住了自己的眼睛。他出了满身大汗，四肢疲乏脱力但却又感觉酣畅淋漓。布鲁斯簇拥着他，他们细细的接吻，交换彼此的气息，双腿交缠。  
但大床却仍旧震动不止。  
“哦，他们还没结束。”布鲁斯单手下潜不怀好意的捏握住Omega的性器。克拉克向后避了避，但还是被Alpha牢牢的掌在了手心。  
“别弄。”克拉克低声道，“让我歇会儿。”于是布鲁斯放开那未膨胀的海绵体，手掌抚摸到Omega的腹部，轻轻的给他按揉。  
克拉克旋身转了一下，缩进布鲁斯怀里。“他们怎么还没完。”他不知真假的抱怨道，听着自己的叫床声简直羞得满脸通红，“拉奥啊，我就像是在看自己被操的直播。”  
布鲁斯按着他的头心情很好的笑出了声，“就是在直播啊克拉克。”他突然坐起来将克拉克抱在怀里，正面对着前面还在大战的两个人。  
克拉克挣扎起来：“你干什么！”布鲁斯复活的粗大又一次挤进了巢穴中，克拉克僵硬了一下，又放软了身子：“你怎么能这么快！”他抱怨的掐了掐男人的胳膊。  
“你是在对我的持久不满吗，亲爱的？”布鲁斯却扭曲了他的意思。  
克拉克偏头过去咬布鲁斯的下颚进行报复：“你明知道我说的不是那个意思！”他因而没看到前面结束了的蝙蝠侠被卡尔推开，然后被赶了过来。  
蝙蝠侠抓住克拉克的手，在对方回头惊愕的眼神里挑了挑眉。克拉克又去看旁边披上睡袍已经飘了起来的卡尔：“等等……”他紧张的往后缩，但布鲁斯死死的堵在他后面，“你要去哪？”  
美貌的氪星人飞向浴室，在门口驻足，回头看了看大床上盯着他的三个人。“我其实对这事儿没什么需求，”卡尔说，“既然你回来了，你就陪他们一起吧。我还有事。”  
克拉克其实知道曾经的自己是有点性冷淡的，在遇到能撩动他信息素产生波动的人之前，他甚至没有经历过地球Omega的热潮困扰。Alpha信息素于他而言像是Beta喷在身上的香水，并无异处。在他遇到布鲁斯之后——唯一一个让他开始Omega性征的Alpha时，他才开始尝到情爱的渴望，但那也并不频繁。  
克拉克不想玩了，他也有事，他要跟着另一个自己一起走。他在布鲁斯身上挣扎起来企图爬走，但身后的Alpha牢牢圈住了他的腰，身前的Alpha则按住了他的肩膀。  
“不……”克拉克面色难看，他一个人怎么应付两个布鲁斯，而且他现在还没有超能力。  
“我会温柔点。”蝙蝠侠轻轻吻了吻克拉克的眼角，“不疼。”  
克拉克含着泪瞪了他一眼。  
最没资格说这话的就是你。  
“亲爱的，别乱动。”布鲁斯在身后嘶嘶的喘气，“我会忍不住的。”  
你们什么时候忍住过了。  
克拉克小气的夹了夹身体里蛰伏着不动的阴茎。布鲁斯舔了舔他颈后的性腺。  
蝙蝠侠伸手在Omega被撑开堵得满满的穴口外徘徊，“就一场，好吗？”  
克拉克闭上眼睛靠在身后的胸膛上听天由命了。  
蝙蝠侠在手指上淋了大量的润滑液。他在边缘罅隙游走，在两人相连的红热地带试探的寻找进入的方位。  
克拉克有些紧张，他忍不住又睁开眼来，正对上了布鲁斯望着他的蓝眼睛。他有一瞬间被男人瞳膜里汪洋的大海吸引，他在那小小的空间里看见被情欲熏陶的自己，看见自己的吐息与喘气。在他出神的时候，蝙蝠侠成功在他们相连之处寻到了可趁之机。  
他探进了一根手指。  
“啊！”克拉克受惊的叫了出来，过饱和的酸胀开始找上门来。男人缓缓的从肉壁与它包裹的性器之间开拓出第二点空隙。克拉克握着布鲁斯的手强自忍耐，泪水却有点控制不住的滑出眼眶。  
蝙蝠侠凑上来吻去那些咸湿液体，在克拉克稍稍放松后毫无预警的挤开肉壁插了进去。  
“啊啊啊好疼——”  
克拉克向反方向狠狠弹了一下，在被开凿的瞬间几乎以为自己要这么死掉了。  
等他和卡尔合体了。克拉克泪眼汪汪的想，他一定要报复布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯叼着他的耳垂吮吸，安抚他紧绷的肚腹。蝙蝠侠将克拉克挤在两人中间，用并没有因为分裂而丢失的技巧玩弄他的性器与奶头。  
克拉克的身体很快又兴奋了起来，Omega的身体自觉的分泌出更多的液体来适应配合两根粗大的进出。他低低放出呻吟，在Alpha合二为一的信息素里逐渐抛去疼痛。  
还有卡尔。在没有合体之前他也要坑另一个自己一把。克拉克圈住蝙蝠侠的颈脖和他接吻，在潮涨的情欲淹没他之前，脑海里盘旋着各种风暴。  
生殖腔口被Alpha们不间断的叩动进出，火辣顺着腔体震动让人迷茫的爱欲。克拉克被烧热的头脑逐渐迟钝，他的视野摇摇晃晃，而热浪一层紧接一层。  
他觉得有点不对劲。  
“等……”克拉克握住布鲁斯的手，另一手掌在了蝙蝠侠肩上，“等等……唔啊啊……”  
Omega的信息素在失控，浪潮要淹没他了。克拉克瞪大眼不可置信的喊了出来：“我、我发情了……”随着他的叫喊，丰聩的爱液从那被偏爱的柔软器官里喷涌而出，浇打在了两名Alpha的粗大之上。  
布鲁斯抬起头和蝙蝠侠确认了一下眼神，笑着圈住了被操到发情的Omega：“看来一场不能解决你这个问题了，克拉克。”  
克拉克踢了两下发软的腿，含着满腹委屈彻底浸泡进了Alpha们的包围圈中。

END.

克拉克再醒过来的时候二变四的分裂活动已经结束了。恢复了另一部分性格的克拉克，AKA卡尔，决定不找自己的仇了，但是布鲁斯，AKA蝙蝠侠的仇他还是要找。  
——除了易感期几乎不受Alpha信息素干扰的克拉克：“不，布鲁斯，接下来一个月请你自己睡。”

“不，我不做爱，我性冷淡。”

**Author's Note:**

> 克拉克：我想打shi你


End file.
